How long will you play this game?
by blahblahblah97
Summary: "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die at home, not here. I'm going to die where I'm loved."  She was a practical, logical girl. She knew her chances of winning were slim. Foxface eating night lock wasn't an accident.


**Hey dere! I know, I know, my usual lovely VD fanfic readers are gasping in horror and amazement that I'm posting something that isn't vampire diaries! I've seen the movie twice, and the second time kind of confirmed a theory of mine. We all know Foxface was smart, and in the training centre, she can recognise the plants quickly. In her interview she said something about applying herself and figuring things out. So I don't think she ate those berries by mistake. I personally, think she committed suicide. But this is just my take, my idea, so if you don't like the idea of that, don't read. I know the timing of this story is probably/definitely off, but just go with it! And BTW, Suicide is really not something I take lightly as I've had personal experience with its effects and if you ever feel like that, talk to someone. Please. I don't really think there will be any more hunger games fan fictions from me, sorry guys. Don't get me wrong, I love the characters and I love reading fan fictions with hunger games characters, but I honestly can't really think of ideas for the books. And I love Finnick. That is all. Well, there is the possibility of a Finnick and Annie one in the future, maybe. But don't get your hopes up, nothings set in stone! Yeah I tend to ramble in my intros and you guys just want to read...sorry. :p **

**P.S.- I read on a hunger games wiki page for Foxface that in the movie they gave her the name Finch. I have no recollection of this whatsoever and I watched it twice, but I'll go with it. Even if I don't particularly like the name. Then again, I don't like a lot of the names in these books...:p**

_sHow long can you stand the pain?  
>How long will you hide your face?<br>How long will you be afraid?  
>Are you afraid?<br>How long will you play this game?  
>Will you fight or will you walk away?<br>How long will you let it burn?_  
>-Let it Burn (<em>Red<em>)

She ran, and ran, until the only noise Finch heard was her breathing, her pounding footsteps and the babbling river. Her bag from district 5 slammed between her jutting out shoulder blades. Her legs ached, but she didn't dare stop. No, she was a smart girl. Finch knew if she stopped, one of the other tributes was bound to catch up with her and kill her. She was smaller than the rest of them, and they could easily over power her. The girl from district 12 was only a little taller than she was, but she was with her district partner. That left the boys: from district one and eleven. If they came anywhere near her, she was dead. She slowed to a walk, figuring she'd put enough distance between her and the Cornucopia. Hearing voices, she froze. They were coming diagonally from the other direction, so she ducked behind a tree, peering out from behind. "I'll take the bow," a male voice said, the sound muffled by the trees. There was a pause, and then the same voice said "I'm kidding. You hunt, I'll gather." Finch knew it was the star crossed lovers from district twelve.

She heard footsteps going in opposite directions, and she followed behind, keeping a safe distance between her and the boy from twelve. One of the things she hated about the arena was the quiet. It let her think too much. As the numbers dwindled, she wondered what she was going to do if she came in the path of the boy from two. She'd seen through the trees what he'd done to the boy from three; he'd snapped that kid's neck like a twig. Her footsteps slowed, as she breathed quietly, starting to feel dizzy from lack of food. She slowed to a stop as the boy stripped off his jacket, laid it on the ground and wandered off. He came back, holding a couple of handfuls of berries. He treaded carefully away again, and she used the last of her energy to dart forward, grab a handful and dart back among the trees. Finch examined the berries, and even in her delirious state Finch knew that these were poisonous.

They were night lock, she knew that. She was going to drop them, but something stopped her. Finch wasn't a stupid girl. She knew plants; her time in the training centre had demonstrated that. She was smart, logical. She can look at a problem, and figure a logical, practical way around it. She'd saw the arena as a giant problem she had to get around. Avoid other tributes; steal a little food, enough to keep her going, never getting too close to the others. Always two steps ahead. This was the reason she'd made it this far. But her logical thinking had her running in circles. All her stealing and avoiding tactics had left her to face her deadliest foes.

She hadn't wanted this. She'd never wanted to be in these games. But she was in them, and she needed a way out. If any of the others found her, her death would be long, painful and drawn out, no doubt. Her eyes flickered to the dark berries in her hands. It took her a second to make a decision. She had no shot of getting out of this without having to fight other tributes. She had no weapons. She was weak, malnourished and couldn't beat any of them in hand to hand combat. This way, her death would be instant and painless. There's no way the game makers are going to show this, she thought faintly as her hand automatically moved towards her mouth. Before they touched her lips, she closed her eyes. She didn't want to die in this God forsaken arena. She closed her eyes and thought of home. She thought of her mother, who'd always loved her and her brother. Her older brother who was just out of the age barrier to be reaped or volunteer, who cried when he came to see her, telling her he was sorry, so sorry.

She thought of the cackle of the electricity, the one constant in district five. Her family; her friends, all laughing, smiling, happy. As the berries passed her lips, she thought one last thing: If I'm going to die, I'm going to die at home, not here. I'm going to die where I'm loved. She smiled one last time.

The cannon boomed, and Finch got her wish.


End file.
